disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planes/Gallery
This page consists of the images and videos from the movie [[Planes]]. Posters PLANES FILM VertPoster 550 11.jpg|Theatrical poster Poster-xlarge.jpg PlanesPoster1.jpg|International Poster Planes_Romanian_Poster.jpg|''Planes'' poster in Romanian Planes-Poster-2u.jpg|UK Poster Planes-Flight-Stuff-Poster.jpg Come_Fly_With_Me.jpg A_Need_For_Speed.jpg Thy've_Got_Altitude_.jpg RU.jpg|Russian Poster Planes_Poster_3.jpg Japanese_p..jpg|Japanese Poster - プレーンズ Planes-poster-five-planes.jpg Luft-Hoheit.jpg|German Poster Teaser/Beta Posters Planes-teaser-poster.png|Teaser Poster Poster-xlarge.jpg Czech.jpg|Czech Poster (Letadla) PlanesPoster1.jpg|International Poster Screenshots Planesdusty1.jpg A_pitty_as_seen_in_planes.jpg|Dusty gets ready to be launched Dusty and bulldog.png Ripslinger 1.png|"This ought to be rich." Planes11.png|El Chupacabra and Franz Planes-596.jpg Rgb_35-0_230-00_dts_v001-0035_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty on the aircraft carrier 11-0_100-00_dts_v002-0043_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty in the stands 00-5_095-00_dts_v002-0104_300dpi_10x17.jpg|"Tell you what. I'll give you guys a head start!" 41-0_050-00_dts_v001-0059.jpg|Ishani and Bulldog 13-0_020-00_dts_v003-0264.jpg|Dusty goes over the ocean 10-0_100-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty meets Ripslinger 08-3_620-00_dts_v002-0001.jpg|Skipper, Sparky, and Chug 07-0_305-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty and his friends 01-3_010-00_dts_v001-0075.jpg BrentMustangburgerPlanes.png Disney-Planes-Trailer-6-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m44s58.png|Dusty meets Bulldog Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png|Dusty and El Chupacabra Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m43s245.png|Ned and Zed Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m17s93.png|Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m20s128.png|El Chupacabra serenades Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m48s150.png|"you got to be Kidding me." Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png|Supercharged Dusty Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m13s89.png|Skipper Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m21s191.png|Ripslinger Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m37s19.png|El Chupacabra dancing Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m31s51.png|Skipper with binoculars Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m37s88.png|"I swish my cape at you!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m46s113.png|"I don't cry, I'm British!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png|Dusty and Ripslinger face off Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png|Dusty with Ishani Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m22s216.png|El Chupacabra sees Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png|Dusty soars over the Himalayas Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png|Dusty goes through a train tunnel Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png|Ripslinger pushes Dusty down into the desert Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png|Dusty gets caught in a storm Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png|Dusty crashes underwater Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m29s43.png|Dusty and Ripslinger race Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m35s33.png|Skipper's flashback scene Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m05s40.png|Franz Fliegenhosen Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png|Dusty fends off Ripslinger's sidekicks Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m10s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png safe_image.jpg safe_image-1.jpg|Bravo and Echo safe_image-2.jpg safe_image-3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m38s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m28s103.png|"It's a really compelling underdog story like Old Yeller!" "that's not an Underdog story!" "There's a dog in it!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m38s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m32s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h16m05s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m34s153.png|Ishani's reflection Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m49s72.png|The race begins maxresdefault.jpg|"I'm afraid of heights!" planes7.jpg~original.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m36s173.png|El Chupacabra Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m17s159.png Planes-Pixar_02-580x323.jpg|Dusty gets launched off the aircraft carrier Safe imagejpg.jpg|"Or like fresh fertilizer on a field of dying grass..." vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m10s46.png| Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m13s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m24s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m36s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m41s69.png|Chug, Dusty and Dottie enter The Wings around the globe Time Trials Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m54s127.png|Himalayan Train vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m29s175.png Timthumb.jpeg|Bravo dodges an explosion vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h03m17s239.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m29s193.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m30s119.png|"You Really think you can beat me?" vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m40s218.png|Dusty barely crashes into the Train Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m29s201.png|"Oh Man, Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m26s166.png|That's Nasty!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m17s74.png|Ripslinger knocks down the outhouses Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m56s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m52s97.png|Aircraft Carrier Crew Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m47s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m35s225.png|"Wow!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m37s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m30s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h14m57s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h14m46s79.png|"Ah for Flying out loud!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h28m28s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m54s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m51s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m51s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m46s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m34s171.png|Fonzerelli Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m24s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h10m18s0.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h21m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m12s223.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m18s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m47s61.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m52s115.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m03s220.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m07s2.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m52s201.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m02s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m30s72.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m34s109.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m39s155.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m18s33.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m30s154.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m59s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h26m25s196.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h26m37s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m46s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m39s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m34s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m25s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m10s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m59s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m57s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m46s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m22s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m55s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m27s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m22s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m17s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m11s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m24s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m26s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m42s88.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m45s122.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m48s152.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m50s173.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m09s104.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m12s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m22s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m33s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m04s226.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m09s27.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m32s73.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m36s115.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m42s175.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m59s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m06s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m42s7.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m46s39.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m54s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h28m18s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m59s83.png|Rochelle's appearance in the Australian version vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h06m02s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m00s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m23s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m37s38.png Disneys-Planes.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h54m49s75.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h54m52s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m07s252.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m13s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m47s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m41s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m37s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m30s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m24s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m20s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m07s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m41s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m37s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m31s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m26s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m21s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m19s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m38s183.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m06s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m36s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m18s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m58s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m50s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m44s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m15s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m25s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m58s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m38s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m21s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m11s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m34s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m30s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h32m23s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m38s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m22s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m03s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h30m56s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h30m36s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m30s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m56s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m51s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m40s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m36s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m08s247.png Russian Rochelle.png|Russian Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m59s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m37s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m34s158.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m05s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h36m58s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h43m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m17s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m15s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m08s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h36m49s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h10m28s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m52s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m16s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m56s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m24s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h32m04s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m22s140.png Dusty in New York City.jpg Character Images 128434c03d_pla_dusty_rolloutimage_v4-0_simp.jpg Planes_skipper_rollout_final.jpg Pla_ripslinger_rolloutimage_v2-0simp.jpg Pla_elchu_rolloutimage_v4-0simp.jpg Pla_rochelle_rolloutimage_v3-0simp.jpg 128434c05d_pla_bulldog_rolloutimage_v4-0_simp.jpg 128434c02d_pla_ishani_rolloutimage_v2-0_simp.jpg Planes_nedzed_rollout_final.jpg 128434c06b_pla_leadbottom_rolloutimage_v6-0_simp.jpg Planes_dottie_rollout_final.jpg Chug.jpg Bravo Echo.jpg Planes_roper_rollout_final.jpg Planes_colincowling_rollout_final.jpg 989651-disney-planes.jpg|Australian Rochelle Planes fred testot leila bekhti et mellisa theuriau seront les voix francaises 07-9dd33.jpg|French Rochelle Videos Trailers Disney's Planes - Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Disney's Planes Takes Flight|Take Flight Disney's Planes - American Airlines Exclusive Trailer|Trailer 2 Disney Planes Trailer (Wreck-It Ralph DVD)|''Wreck-It Ralph'' DVD Trailer (Old Jon Cryer voice) TV Spots/Commercials "Something's Different About American" featuring Disney's Planes|"Something's Different About American" commercial Disney Planes, in a Target near you!|Target commercial Disney's Planes Movie Spot|TV Spot 1 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9|TV Spot 2 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9-0|TV Spot 3 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9!-0|TV Spot 4 Disney's Planes - "Meet The Racers"|Meet the Racers Clips Rochelle/El Chu clip Disney's Planes - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek File:Planes - Strut Jetstream Clip|Strut Jetstream Clip File:Planes - Dusty Meets El Chupacabra Clip|El Chupacabra Clip File:Planes - Bulldog Shamed Clip|Bulldog Shamed "Takeoff Tuesday" Character clips Disney's Planes - Meet Dusty|Meet Dusty Disney's Planes - Meet El Chupacabra|Meet El Chupacabra Meet Ishani - Disney's Planes|Meet Ishani Meet Ripslinger - Disney's Planes|Meet Ripslinger Disney's Planes Presents Dusty's DREAM of Racing!! - Official Video Disney's Planes Presents Dos And Don'ts Of Flying - Official Video Disney's Planes Official Promo 2 In Cinemas August 23rd, 2013 Disney India Disney's Planes Presents The Good, The Bad And The Dusty!! - Disney India (Official) Disney's Planes Official Promo 5 In Cinemas August 23rd, 2013 Disney India International Planes Official Trailer 3 (2013) - Dane Cook Disney Animated Movie HD|Australian Trailer Disney's Planes Teri Hatcher attends OFFICIAL Special Screening Disney HD|Teri Hatcher attends OFFICIAL Special Screening Storyboards Planes Storyboard - Robb Pratt.png Planes Storyboard - Robb Pratt - 2.png Planes - SQ 43.png